


Bonds Made to be Broke

by starrjiarr



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Curtis needs a hug, Family Dynamics, Underage Drug Use, curtis centric, only mentioned - Freeform, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrjiarr/pseuds/starrjiarr
Summary: Curtis lost everything, his reputation, his titles, his girlfriend and the love of people he thought loved him the most.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Bonds Made to be Broke

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! I felt like Curtis was an under discussed and under appreciated character and his family was never really discussed even tho we got some ideas abt how he felt abt himself, so I just wanted to write smth small abt him ig, it might not b the best I wrote it in one sitting but I hope y’all like it

Bonds can break all the time. No matter how strong they may seem or woven together they look, they can break. Curtis and his dad had, what he thought, was a tight woven bond, braided together by years of encouragement and ambition. That’s always what Curtis imagined their bond was woven of. But when he was sent to probation, kicked off the team, and had a possession charge on his record, he realized that it was made out of brittle gold and shoe laces. He thought that if he told them a good chunk of the truth, they’d be on his side, sure his parents were strict, they wanted what was best for him, but if they knew he was still the kid who got all As, still the kid who beat all the other kids records in primary school, would they be okay knowing that their little boy had one slip up? 

Sure, it was coke and sure his girlfriend got sent to jail, but he went back in time, he saved her from jail. But in the process he also had to deal with the ramifications of a dead probation worker and the kid he killed, he also had to deal with the fact he technically dated two girls at the same time without knowing it. He had a lot on his mind, he was no longer upon the pedestal he had been overlooking the world for on years, he was no longer in an emotionally stable relationship, he was no longer even normal (he could turn back time for Christ sakes) and he lost all the respect he had. He was one of the popular kids, he was the star of the track team, his girlfriend was popular and he always had the new shoes (he’s a sneaker head okay?). But that was gone, he wasn’t a popular kid anymore, he was an outcast, he had to work on probation and his friends stopped responding to his texts, he started hanging around with people who had records longer than his forearm and now he has to spend his weekends making sure no one knows about all the shit they’ve done together. That leaves him no time to repair the crumpled up bond between him and his parents. His mom would cook dinner in silence now, no longer listing off the schedule for the next day for his training, she would stir the pot quietly, almost like she was making it a point to have the house coated in tension. His father would come home then, give his wife a peck on the cheek, say hi to Curtis’ sister but not greet him. He would just sit at the table, not sparing a glance. Curtis thought he deserved it at first, he couldn’t even look in the mirror for a few days, but by now? It had months. He wanted his dad to at least acknowledge the issue in the air, or even look at him in a somewhat pleased way but not even that was given. When his mother would set down the meal for the night and they all began to dig in, she would try to break the tension, “How was everyone’s day?” His sister would rattle off her time with her friends or if there was an event she planned on going to, his father would give a short and simple answer, but whenever Curtis began his he would try to lead with a smile but as soon as he mentioned the word probation or the names of his friends, his father would throw a fit. He would huff and scoff and scrunch up his face, “Why do you have to bring up such depressing things? Can’t you just say the nice things that happened today?” It would wound him, those assholes were his nice things, Alisha understood him, she was kind to him only, she understood what being popular meant and what people wanted when you were popular, Simon was quite but always gave the best advice and was always there to listen, and he genuinely wanted to be Curtis’ friend, Nathan was a prick but the good kind, he would say awful things that would back you feel bad for laughing but no matter the mood he could help cheer you up, and plus he wasn’t so bad sometimes you saw the real him and he was pretty cool, Kelly was who he was closest to besides Alisha, she was level headed, a badass and always knew what simple things could help. They made him smile these days, they were his nice things. Every time his dad would ask those painful questions that was the end of Curtis’ share and that was the end of him talking for the rest of dinner. 30 minutes later when they all were finally done acting like they enjoyed their time together, Curtis would get a text from Alisha or Nathan, Simon was too shy and Kelly never needed to text, she’ll just call. Alisha would ask if he wanted to go to a party, Nathan would ask if he wanted to go out drinking or drugging. Most of the time he went with Alisha. As he hastily helped clear the table he would give his mom a peck on the cheek and thank her, depending on how she felt about him that day was shown through her reaction, a simple hum meant she couldn’t wait till he left again for the night, a smile and a “you’re welcome” meant I enjoyed your time today. He would jog to his room change his jacket and as he would his father would watch from the hallway with a face that one could only read as “you had so much potential and you flushed it all away.” Curtis would return his gaze but a few seconds later his father would turn and close his bedroom door without a peep. This happened almost every night. If he wasn’t getting ready to leave he would be on his bed, texting or watching tv, and his dad would only stop for a mere moment and then retreat to his room. They wouldn’t say goodnight to him anymore, no longer any “Goodnight, my son, love you.” or any late night trips to the kitchen where he and his mom would share Oreos they had hidden. No more of that. The only person who he said goodnight to was his sister, she would hang in his doorway, say goodbye or goodnight and give him a genuine smile and head to bed. She wasn’t mad like their parents were, she wasn't scornful or passive aggressive, that was her brother and he made a mistake. She was the only one who could accept his apologies and the only one who forgave him.

Everything in his life happened so quickly it was like it slipped through his fingers, they sold their powers, his new girlfriend who actually treated him nice died in his arms, they killed some guy pretending to be Jesus, Nathan and his surprise new girlfriend had a baby, they bought new powers, Nathan and his new unit moved away and Curtis moved out of his parents house. His father only spared one single tear and a soft goodbye, no hug, no pat on the shoulder, no speech about being on his own now, just “Goodbye son.” His mom had cried a bit more but she tried to smile through it, she packed him food but only for a night or two, his sister gave him a strong embrace and expressed how proud she was of him, something neither of his parents did anymore. His job treated him well, his new power came in handy and the remainder of his friends were still his nice things. But the calls from home became less and less. The first month he got a call every other day from his mom, with sometimes an appearance from his dad, then that turned into once a week, then every other week, then once a month, then a text if he was lucky. He would look at those texts from his mother and remember faded memories of the bond they once wove together, how Curtis wove it to be strong and uplifting and how his father and mother wove it to be conditional and at a price. He wondered what bond they would make if Curtis got to run again, but he would push that aside. 

His mom had texted him, asking if he wanted to come home and share a dinner with them before his sister moved away for school. He never got to reply to that text. And he never got to see the bond they had woven as an apology for the one they broke.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all liked that, I know it was sad but tonight became sad, if u recognize the date u’ll know y, anyways hope y’all enjoyed it and tell me what u thought <3


End file.
